


What A Terrible Story

by ValDeCastille



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nonsense, just for the fun, our babies have been together for many lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/pseuds/ValDeCastille
Summary: What if Robb, Jon, Marge and Dany could see their lives turned into tv shows and books? Robbaery/Jonerys fluff.





	What A Terrible Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I hate this book](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408591) by Pinky-chan2. 



> I was looking around for some robbaery fics and found this little one called “I hate this book”. I totally loved it and decided to write my own version of it. It makes no sense but it’s only for the fun and the fluff lol. It's very short but I hope you like it.

Margaery and Robb watched season 6 of Game of Thrones as they snuggled in their brand new couch. Unexpectedly, she took the remote and pressed pause, stopping it at Cersei's angry face.

“Hey!” Robb complained.

“Why in the world did our story get lost?” She asked, annoyed. Robb knew what she meant. She would always ask the same thing. 

Still, his brows furrowed in concentration as he ruminated on it in order to give his wife a proper answer. “The Lord of Light extremists," he offered. "They burnt everything, remember? Books, documents, letter. Everything about us was lost.” The fact pained his heart but there was nothing he could do about it, what was lost would remain lost. 

“Right," she replied, scowling. "Those awful people. Ugh." Her gaze focused on the window, looking at the bright King's Landing sky. After a pause, she continued, her scowl turning into a mischievous grin. "Though it’s kind of cool we’re legends."

Robb chuckled, rolling his eyes at her words. “Cocky as usual, my love.” He loved that roguish side of her, though, he couldn't lie. 

“Like you don’t like it as well," she chastised him. " _Robb Stark_ the valiant, noble and honourable young wolf." Her voice was theatrical, her arms moving around to go with it.

Robb shrugged. “What can I say? People love me.” 

 _That, they do._ Margaery thought but wasn't about to say it out loud. 

She pressed play and let the show go forward. It was addicting. She found a bizarre pleasure in watching parts of her life befold before her eyes. 

“I die!” She yelled after a while with wide open eyes, fixed on the screen. "I die!" She couldn't believe this. Whoever wrote this? She had not died in such a way. Cersei had never got to her. She was a rose of Highgarden, she thrived, she always did. 

“What?” Robb asked too immersed in the strawberry ice cream Arya had sent him --it was the kind one could only find up north--, momentarily losing track of anything else. 

“I die, Robb! I just died because of Cersei!”

“Oh…” He knew that would upset her. Jon had told him about it already and, to be fair, Robb himself had been pretty shocked about it. The thought of losing Margaery was unbearable, unfathomable. 

“ _Oh?_ That’s all you got to say? Bloody Cersei kills your wife and you say _oh_?” Margaery had always held a deep grudge against Cersei and, really, who could blame her. The woman was awful no matter how many times they've reincarnated in different contexts. 

“Babe, it’s a TV show. You’re here next to me, aren’t you?” He carefully replied trying to comfort her. His words were true; they were together, always had been always would be. 

Margaery huffed. “You horrible man… You preferred an exotic foreigner over an alliance that would help you,” she said resentfully. Robb was a little taken aback by her attitude. 

“Don’t go there…”

“It’s a TV show, remember?” Margaery responded bitterly. “Either her or the wester girl that you married because you fucked her!”

“Margaery! When you put it like that it sounds awful. I fell in love with Talisa, _love,_ Margaery, and I married Jeyne out of duty, I had taken her maidenhood.” Robb didn't like one bit the way history had portrayed him in that regard, yet he tried to take it as well as he could. 

“A Stark should honour his promises and you had promised to marry the Frey girl. If you were not going to marry me you should at least have marry someone who would bring you advantages in war,” his wife said bothered, snorting. “ _Love. Ridiculous,"_ she whispered almost inaudibly under her teeth.

“Hey, what about you! You married three bloody times.” He could play her game, too. 

“For the sake of my family,” she retorted knowing Robb couldn't deny that. The Tyrells had only had one purpose throughout history. “And I did not put anyone at risk, but myself.” She grinned.

 _Seven hells, she's good._ Robb narrowed his eyes, thinking of a reply but mostly aware that he could not outwit her. Did he want to, though? He loved that about her.

“I hate you,” Margaery chimed, crossing her arms.

“You do not.” Robb sighed, embracing her. “Thank the gods it’s only a story.”

“A terrible one.”

"Indeed," he agreed. “But we know the truth, don’t we?” The truth was far better than whatever fantasy someone could concoct. 

Margaery smiled lightly. “We do.” She escaped his embrace to cup his face. “Your mother --thank the gods for her-- convinced you to seek an alliance with House Tyrell and, after some charming words from your part and a little help from my grandmother, Papa agreed to the betrothal. I became Queen in the North and you rescued me from Cersei.”

“We won the war and helped Daenerys and Jon claim the throne. The Targaryen dynasty was restored and the realm experienced peace for years. We went back to Winterfell and we had six beautiful children,” finished Robb caressing Margaery’s already huge belly. They were expecting their first child; their little Aubrey.  

“We had our happily ever after.” Margaery couldn't even imagine a life without her young wolf. People thought of her as a heartless cunning woman, but she knew better. She wouldn't have been able to go through three marriages to men that were nowhere close to the kind of human being her Robb was. 

“Aye…” He loved this woman more than his own life.

“I thank the gods for every life I get with you.” 

“I do too.”

They were about to kiss when the bell rang, preventing the union of their lips. Margaery pouted and rolled her eyes already knowing it would take a while for them to be alone again.

Laughing at the interruption, Rob stood up to get the door.

Loud knocks followed the bell as a deep voice he knew all too well yelled on the outside. “Open, open, open!”

“I'm coming! Gods, Jon, you don’t have to shout.” Robb opened the door, welcoming his brother and the petite figure behind him.

“It’s heavy!” The man with raven black curls responded. “What did we miss?” He asked placing the food he and his wife had bought on the counter.

“Marge just died,” Robb informed them.

“What!”, exclaimed Daenerys while starting to get the stuff out. “Let me guess, _dear Cersei_.” Robb almost wanted to laugh at her sister-in-law's reaction. 

“Who else?” He said. “She’s pretty emotional about it.”

Daenerys laughed. “Well, she is pregnant right now. Nobody likes to see their own death, even less so a pregnant woman.” Dany felt her stomach churning at the thought. She loved Margaery and didn't want to see her upset. 

The Reach girl joined them in the kitchen. “Hey, D. Hello, Jon.”

“Hey, Marge!” The couple merrily answered.

“Robb just told us Cersei killed you,” said Jon, immediately chastised by his wife. 

“It's ok, D," she said laughing and then turning to Jon again. "Yes, well, we all know she has never liked me.”

“There are times she's not _that_ bad,” Daenerys said as three heads turned at her, eyes incredulous. 

“What?” She asked to no one in particular, shrugging as she placed a pot over the stove and took out some spices from the cupboard. 

“You are too kind, my love,” intervened Jon.

“Anyway, I'm thankful we didn't have to fight for anything in this life,” Margaery added.

“I love it when we get lives like this one,” agreed Jon. “No wars, no danger, just… Simple things.”

“Aye,” said Robb.

Dany and Jon cooked while Robb and Marge placed the table. The two couples enjoyed a nice afternoon catching up, delighted in their warm presence. It was Westeros' National Day so the four had the day off. Nothing like family time. 

“Where's Ghost?” Margaery asked, noticing the absence of the gorgeous white wolf that belonged to her brother-in-law. 

“With Sansa,” Daenerys answered almost automatically, regretting her words the second they left her mouth.  

Margaery narrowed her eyes, suspicious. “Why?”

Jon accusingly glanced at Dany but turned nonchalant afterwards. “She offered to babysit. She and Willas went hiking.” His eyes were set on the food before him.

“And she didn't offer to take Grey Wind as well?” The brown haired girl questioned rhetorically. 

“Traitors,” replied Robb.

“They can't possibly manage three wolves at the same time,” Dany said trying to defend them.

“Of course they can. It's just my stupid brother who’s afraid of my baby,” Margaery chimed in, resentfully. She was going to kill Willas.    

“Grey Wind did bite him,” Jon responded matter-of-factly.

“Years ago and only because he didn't know who he was!” Margaery turned to look at Grey Wind who was resting on the couch, peacefully. She loved her pup more than anything. “My baby could have used a walk.”

Dany laughed. “I’ll tell you what. Jon and I are going to Dragonstone next weekend. We’ll take him with us. That way he can be with Ghost. Alright? We’ll take them around the island and they can play by the beach.”

“You don't have to, Dany,” said Robb. He and Margaery were currently very busy preparing everything for the baby so they barely had time to take Grey Wind out.

“I want to. Right, Jon?”

“Sure. It’s been long they don’t hang out and you are busy. He’ll enjoy it. Won’t you, boy?” Jon asked Grey Wind as the wolf came close to nuzzle him.  

“Thank you,” Robb said heartfully.

“In other matters, I was just telling Robb I can’t believe he married that Talisa girl or the Westerling girl,” said Margaery finishing her stew as the conversation moved past their beloved wolves to the subject she had been wanting address.

“I know, right?!" Dany excitedly agreed with her. The gods bless her sister-in-law. "Jon and I thought the same. We just finished reading all the books.”

Robb turned to look at his brother, offended. “Really, Jon? You dare judge your big brother?”

“Sorry, mate, but it was a stupid decision to make. You ended up being murdered.” Jon really couldn't believe Robb had been so dumb as to break an oath to Walder Frey and allow himself to freely follow his heart --and his cock--. He could see Margaery was very pleased with his answer and winked at her. He had always thought highly of his sister-in-law and thought there was no better match for his brother than the rose of Highgarden. They silently hi5'd each other. 

“And Grey Wind and Cat,” added Daenerys under her teeth. Jon knew his wife's thoughts were similar to his. 

“Love and duty! You should understand!” Robb tried to defend himself. 

Jon grimaced. “Err, sorry, can’t relate.” Dany grinned at his answer. Gods, she loved that man with her soul and mind.

“Oh, please, if that Ygritte girl had not died would you have seriously married Dany?” Robb suggested, still trying to justify his actions. 

Dany opened her mouth, shocked. He hadn't just played the Ygritte card. “Robb!”

“What!”

“Of course he would have married me, Robb Stark!” Said a grumpy Daenerys. “Right, baby?” She questioned Jon. She knew Jon had really cared for the wilding girl, however, that was nothing compared to what they felt for each other. 

“Of course,” conceded Jon as he kissed her forehead. "No matter what."

Margaery nudged Robb and rolled her eyes, demonstrating with her hand her brother-in-law was better at love affairs than him. 

Jon turned his attention to his brother, narrowing his eyes. “Of course I would have. I knew the relationship with Ygritte was doomed, I left her behind to return with the Night’s Watch before Olly killed her. And, even if she hadn’t died, our claim to the throne was only stronger if we married. And the North needed dragons, and-”

“Ok, I get it!” Robb huffed, begrudgingly accepting his defeat. He knew he would never hear the end of it if he kept trying to make them understand. 

Dany showed him her tongue, pleased to have made her statement clear. She loved Robbi boy, he was a great man and brother, however, he could be quite a fool sometimes. Thankfully, he had Margaery by his side to look after him. 

“See?” Continued Margaery. “But you didn’t listen to your mother and went and married those girls. She said Grey Wind would have loved my smell and you still didn’t listen!”

Robb tilted his head back, annoyed by her complaints. “It’s a story, woman! In every single life I’ve got I’ve only married you!”

Jon and Dany laughed at the bickering, amused.

“Hey, do you still have a little of that ice cream Arya sent?” Daenerys asked out of nowhere after Margaery had finally stopped torturing her husband. “Jon finished it all and left none for me. I didn't even get to taste it.”

Robb looked at Daenerys, guiltily. 

“He ate the last of it before you arrived,” answered Margaery. “Like you don’t know him, D. These two are helpless when it comes to their ice cream," she said pointing at the siblings.

Daenerys sighed sadly. “Guess we need to make a trip North to buy some, don’t we? It’s been long we don’t visit, anyway.” She thought of her kind father-in-law then, and of sweet Cat who --despite what people believed-- had not been cruel to Jon all those years ago. It was true they didn't have a mother-son relationship, but that didn't mean they didn't care for each other. Dany reckoned the best way to put it was to say Cat was like an aunt to Jon, sweet and caring, yet not quite the same as she devoted herself to her children. 

“You don’t like ice cream that much,” Margaery pointed out suspiciously.

Jon and Dany tensed, nervous. 

“ _Oh,”_ exclaimed Marge, her eyes opening in realisation. 

 _Uh, uh._  She had figured it out. Well, she was a Tyrell, after all. Dany didn't know how she had ever believed to be able to fool her. 

“What?” Robb asked obliviously. Of course, he hadn't figured it out. 

“YOU. ARE. PREGNANT. DAENERYS TARGARYEN.” Margaery's voice resonated within the room's walls. 

Daenerys couldn't hold back a smile, she was so happy. “Two months!” 

Margaery jumped out of her chair as fast as her big belly allowed her to and ran to her sister-in-law, throwing her arms around her neck. “For the gods, congratulations! I get excited every time this happens!!!!”

“Me too!” Squealed the former Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. 

“Congrats, mate. Baby Jaehaerys is on his way," Robb told Jon.

“Thanks, brother. I want to see him already.” There was nothing that made Jon more pleased than to know he'd be able to hold his first son in some months. Sharing his life with Daenerys was always a new adventure despite the hundreds of years they'd been together. 

The two couples continued laughing and talking, enjoying the chance the gods have given them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Your words are always so welcomed and appreciated. :)


End file.
